


Good Times

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Fanvids, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, High School, Nostalgia, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a high school science teacher, Tommy felt like a teenager again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyabar1987](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyabar1987).




End file.
